Albus and the Parselmouth
by KnightWolf120
Summary: Albus realizes he can speak to snakes, he trys to open the chamber of secrets, and finds a most interesting object down there. Join Albus, Rose and Scorpius in their first adventure!  Also, Harry and Ron are picked to play for the Chudley Cannons. Enjoy :
1. Chapter One  Lost and Late

**Hello, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction!  
>join my bookclub: .com **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Lost and Late<strong>

Albus Potter was late, late and lost. Lunch had ended fifteen minutes ago and he still hadn't managed to get to his herbology class.

Albus Potter was not an ordinary boy, he wasa wizard, his whole family was – well except for his dads cousin but Albus had rarely seen him. Albus attended a school for witches and wizards. The school was called Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a magical castle filled with tunnels, passageways, moving staircases, talking portraits and was very easy to get lost in.

'I should have stayed with Rose!' Al thought furiously, Rose Weasly was Albus' best friend in the while world. He had known her since he was born, they were cousins, but basically they were brother and sister.

Rose's parents, Ron and Hermione, had helped his dad, Harry Potter in defeating the most evilest wizard ever to live. Lord Voldemort

That's right. Albus' dad and Rose's parents were the greatest heroes in the wizarding world.

'Rose will be wondering where I am' thought Al as he hurried down a staircase, He was now on the ground floor in the lengthy passageway around the whole level.

"Hello there Harry!" came a voice, Albus spun around to see a very young witch. "It certainly has been a while since I last saw you"  
>"I'm… I'm not Harry." Albus stuttered, he still found ghosts quite unnerving. "Harry's my dad."<p>

"Oh, shouldn't you be in class now? Or are you going in there" the ghost pointed to a hand basin.  
>"What?" This ghosts was bonkers, "Would you help me please?" Albus asked.<br>"Anything for Harry's son" the ghost replied.  
>"Do you know where greenhouse 2 is? I'm lost once again!"<br>"Oh, its just over there, your father was the same, always getting lost. Ask for his little map maybe? I'm Mrytle by the way, if you ever need help, just ask for it, I'll be there."  
>'Ahh', Albus thought. That was moaning Myrtle. His dad had told him about her.<br>"Thankyou Mrytle", replied Albus, andhe hurried off to Herbology.


	2. Chapter Two: Ruins and Reminiscing

**Hey guys, chapter two. For every review I will write another 350 word chapter. I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<br>Ruins and Reminiscing.

It was foggy in Godrics Hollow, with light streaming in, illuminating the destroyed house. Harry walked through the ruins. Seeing the remains of a family, a life he briefly had.  
>There was a couch, a couch which he would have played around on, with his dad as a one year old. The colour was gone and there were patches missing from it, but still there it was, many years had passed from that terrible night, like him, the couch had stayed strong, through all that life threw at it.<br>There was a bookshelf; well what was left of it, once would have contained all of Lilly's spell books and fiction, now only half remained. The books and the shelf they stood on were beyond repair.

Thick grass carpeted the floor, even to Harry, who had seen many extraordinary things, it did look unusual, Grass and walls with light streaming through parts of the roof, strange but one of the most beautiful thing harry had ever set eyes on.

This was Harry's favourite place in Godrics Hollow, he was much older now and he had a family of his own, but this abandoned and destroyed house will always be his home.  
>Harry looked up the stairs, no, he better not, not today. 'I'll go up there one day' Harry thought. 'When the time is right.'<p>

Harry walked out of the ruins with so many happy and sad memories, he wasn't sure if they were real or not. But that didn't matter, they were real to him, and that was all that mattered. No one could prove if they were wrong or not.

Harry walked into a quiet neighbourhood. Once Harry had married Ginny, the first thing they did was to move here; to Godrics Hollow, it just felt so right, for them to live here. Harry made a left and decided to give Ron and Hermione a visit, Harry couldn't believe how happy he was to have his two best friends to now be related to him and living down the road from him.


End file.
